Grow Up
by lclsurfer
Summary: Sakura has a twin brother named Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are stuck with hanging out with Itachi and Kisame. It's fun having them around, but Kisame is just like a annoying kid who just doesn't learn. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke has a secret th
1. Staring is not a Good Thing

**Grow Up**

_Summary: Sakura has a twin brother named Naruto. She respects him, secretly. The only thing that drives Sakura crazy is that Naruto just doesn't GROW UP. They have a mother, but she's very exhausted all the time. (If you have a brother or sister, you'll know how I feel) Their father died when they were born. My 2nd Fanfic_

**Sakura's thoughts: **_Italicized _

**Naruto's thoughts:_ Bold and Italicized_**

**Chapter 1**

**Rivalry Matched**

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!!!!!" Sakura had woken by Naruto's loud voice, _again. _Naruto was whining to their mom that he wanted ramen. _Ugh, does this have to happen everyday? **I WANT RAMEN, MOMMY!!!!!**_

"Shut up, retard! Naruto, grow up. And quit telling everyone that I dyed my hair. It's natural just like your hair is blond. I'm so much better at telling embarrassing than you."

Naruto was totally ignoring Sakura. "WHY DO I HAVE TO EAT DUMPLINGS??!!!"

"I'm going, Mom." Sakura had finished her morning routine for going to school. They were still fighting. Sakura grabbed Naruto's ear and went out the door. That was also part of her daily routine.

Naruto always changed his clothes first thing in the morning. And then he would eat which was never. There were always fights. When they reached outside their house, she quickly changed her hand to his collar. Sakura knew that he would bleed to death and possibly be deaf which was not a good thing. His voice would go twice as louder.

**School**

_RING RING_

Naruto and Sakura always made it just in time. Sakura let go of Naruto's collar.

"Bye Naruto!" They parted their different ways. It was strange that they were twins. They don't look one bit alike. Sakura had short pink hair with a Konoha forehead protector on the top of her hair. Today for school, she wore a red tank top with black jeans. Naruto has crazy blond hair that he refused to comb.

He wore his Konoha forehead protector on his forehead. Sakura was a calm and disciplined girl. While Naruto was wild and unreliable. Today he wore his usual clothes. An orange shirt with a white collar and orange pants. High school freshmen, teachers hate them. Sophomores and juniors stuff their heads into the toilet and threw rocks at them.

A perfect religion for a not-so-perfect-but-one-of-the-worst-schools-ever school! Now we must go to another part of the school. Let's go back in time when everyone was still sleeping except teachers.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**6:00, At School**

**Urgent Messages**

Updates say nothing has changed. Soon we will take them and use them for our own cause. Those three will be watched carefully by two of our members. We will attack when they start showing any unusual activity. Reports will be taken in quickly. We must capture them when they are fully ripe. Two will watch. Two will attack. Two will kill all interfering people. The last two will act as………………..

_**I'm in so much trouble!**_

"So, where's your homework Naruto? Do you want detention again?"

"NO SIR!!!"

"Alright, just for yelling, you get 2 detention slips. You will need to sign the slips. You must also remember that parent conferences will be coming next week. And YOU Naruto will be first in the conference slot. There will be no excuses. You will be first no matter what!"

_**It's a wonder how you can keep your anger with me that long. Why can't I crack this teacher? **_

Naruto pouted, "Sorry!"

The teacher was now talking about counseling all the students. "You're going to be teamed up into three people along with a college student. It's to help your grades get better. The teams are going to be balanced based on your academic scores. We will not force you to do this. Please raise your hands if you do not want to participate." Too bad Naruto wasn't listening or he would have been on surface. After he's teamed up, he would be in hell. His room was his heaven.

Only three hands went up. So Naruto figured it was community service or something.

_I can't believe it! I'm first to the parent conferences! Mom's going to be so impressed!_

**Recess**

Sakura went up to her friends. She was happy person right now. She skipped and frolicked there.

Naruto went to his friends. He was a depressed person right now. He trudged to the benches.

"……….."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!"

Naruto and Sakura said this at the same time. Hinata and Tenten were behind Sakura while Neji and Kiba were behind Naruto. "Because this is where we hang out! It would be a good thing to get out of here." "Well, we use the benches when one of sad. SO YOU GET OUT!!!!" Next thing you know, Hinata and Kiba were having a shouting match. Tenten and Neji started having a fight.

"OW!!! Didn't your mother ever tell you to not hit girls?"

"Too bad!" Neji smirked.

Sakura and Naruto were still standing right in front of each other. They were quiet but were sending each other death glares. They both forgot about what had happened to them. They totally didn't notice that a crowd had formed. They only knew that the person they hated the most was in front of them. Whispers were heard. Now everyone was gathered around them.

"What's happening? I can't see!"

"It's Naruto and Sakura"

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing"

"I bet Sakura and Naruto are going to beat each other soon."

"BET ON WHO'S GOING TO WIN!!!! IS IT SAKURA OR NARUTO??? PLACE YOUR BETS RIGHT HERE!!!!"

Yet they were doing nothing. This never happened before. Before, they would always go into a deadly fight. The teachers would have to stop them. They would usually use sleeping jutsu. This encounter was different. _**The reason for** my suffering is YOU!!! **You're the reason **why our father died! **You're the reason **why everyone hates me! **You've made **me suffer!!! **YOU WILL PAY **THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!_

The death glares turned into angry faces full of hatred. Everyone fell silent. Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and Neji stopped to watch. It was dead silent. All teachers came to the crowd. They knew what was happening. They had witnessed this in the past, back when they were around Naruto and Sakura's age. That knew that it was going to happen. It was going to be a same replay over and over. This is the second anniversary of what happened 14 years ago. They saw the three. Yet they would always be paralyzed from head to toe. Only three remained to stop them.

**Lclsurfer: Sigh. This took forever! I just figured something out to! I have the same birthday as Sakura! It's was kind of creepy at first but now it's funny. I'm planning on making a special story/ chapter for that. I still don't know which. Please review and read my other fanfiction. **


	2. Two on the Eternal Tree

**Chapter 2**

**Two on the Eternal Tree**

They continued to stare.

"What's going on here? No one's stopping them."

Someone was pushing their way through the crowd. It was Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

The twins turned to Sasuke. Their faces still filled with hatred. Sasuke returned it with the same face. This never happened between them, or this school. They all just ignored each other. Well, if you count Naruto vs. Sasuke, and Naruto vs. Sakura, then everyone was fine with how things worked.

_Everyone's Flashbacks_

_Sakura shot back, "You suck, Naruto!"_

"_WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME??!!!!" Naruto was holding his head going crazy._

"_Hn" Sasuke folded his arms together and turned his head the other way. _

**_I_ II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII XIV XV XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX**

One second, they're staring. Another second, they come at each other. Then you see lines because of fast movement. They are all fighting each other. Three angry faces and a whole lot of freaked out faces. There was a tall tree near the benches. It was calm because it had a lot of memories. Memories of confessions, fights, animals running around, dinosaurs eating its leaves, dinosaurs eating each other, and the meteor that destroyed them. It was a special tree that lived forever.

The fight was over. Three froze and fell. Everyone just stood there staring at them. Lying peacefully, yet still not known of their powers. They lat there injured but sleeping very still.

The spell broke, but everyone was still staring at what they had just seen. An hour later, Kakashi came and picked them all up and left. As he left, others went away too. The two on the tree disappeared without a trace. It was like a blink.

"The time has come."

"CAPTURE THEM ONCE THEY'VE RECEIVED THE TRAINING!!!!!"

"Ok!"

"What?"

They screamed all at the same time. They woke and found Kakashi right in front of their faces. Three Kakashis were the bushin.

Sakura went there first. _I can't believe my own homeroom teacher is asking me to go to the park. Where is the other 2? He mentioned that two other people were coming for special training too. _

Sasuke came next. _Oh god! It's a fan girl! Is this Kakashi's idea of a joke?! DAM!!! I bet the other one's going to be another one. This is totally a joke._ He still stayed so he can rant on Kakashi. Sakura was a fan girl, but she wasn't one that overly obsessed with him.

Naruto came 3 minutes late. _**HUH!!! I HATE YOU KAKASHI!!! WHY'D YOU BRING THEM WITH YOU??!!!** **GOD THIS SUCKS!!!!**_

An hour passed. They said nothing to each other nor did they look at each other. _Why am I still here? If he's not coming for another minute, I am so leaving._ **_I WANT KAKASHI TO COME ALREADY!!!! HURRY UP!!!_**

A minute passed and Sasuke got up to leave.

"Huh? Where are you going Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Yo!"

Again, Naruto and Sakura screamed. Sasuke just looked surprised. Way surprised……..

"You're LATE!!!" The twins yelled. They looked at each other in an annoyed look, then looked the other way. "Sorry, there was an old lady that was lost so I had to help her."

"LIAR!!!" Naruto was totally angry. Sakura was fumed and tried to calm herself down. Sasuke looked calm, but inside he was yelling at Kakashi along with Naruto. He was twitching.

**I _II_ III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII XIV XV XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX**

"Concentrate on your chakra and focus it onto you hand. They just did as he said. They lined up horizontally and closed their eyes. They raised their left hands. (You should know what Rasengan is, well if you didn't then it's Naruto's newest jutsu! It's a circular ball of chakra that makes you go spinning when hit) Out of their hands came three different colored Rasengans. Naruto's was yellow. Sakura's was red. Sasuke's was blue. Kakashi watched in amazement. Little did they know that people were watching. People who would do anything to get their hands on it. People who were greedy. People who could destroy them easily when they are at a low level. People who were loved a good fight. Many skilled people watched them train.

They slowly opened their eyes. Their eye…..that was what all of them noticed. Naruto's eyes looked so empty. Sasuke's eyes had the Sharingan, but they were spinning. It was as it was forming something. Sakura's eyes were emotionless.

Kakashi was surprised. He didn't expect them to be like this. He knew what they had, but he never knew about _this. _The Rasengans grew bigger around their body. They floated. The light was really bight. Kakashi heard groans and screams and people falling. It was a waterfall of tons of people falling from the trees around them. "What is happening to these people?" He asked as he fell to the empty space of grass. The bright light surrounded the park.

The park was completely empty.

They all woke up. "Where am I?"

They were back in the park. Expect that they were all piled up on top of each other. Kakashi was at the very top. They were at the center.

"This isn't the park. It's the other cage."

A small girl came out. She was so pale and wore all white. Even her hair was white. She was holding a mirror. The emotionless and empty eyes watched them.

"You are in my place. The chosen ones don't need you to interfere. This is a place where all things are opposite. Where you are upside down, where the sky is white and clouds are blue, where the ground is the sky and the sky is the ground, where the trees and grass are blue, where the river is purple going upstream, where the mountains are upside down where the top part is stuck to the ground."

The girl smiled.

"My name is Kanna. I see that most of you have been here before. I assure you, this time I will not let them get defeated easily. This time, I'm not going easy on you. I'm not going to play with you anymore. You will wander endlessly and find no escape at all."

Her tone was the same.

**I II_ III_ IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII XIV XV XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX**

"What have I been doing? Have I been drinking?"

Everything was back to normal. Sakura woke up and saw two unconscious people between her.

"What happened?"

**Lclsurfer: Notice the Roman numerals and see what happens to each of them. I CAN COUNT!!!! This one is a hard story, but I don't give up. I never give up which everyone noticed at my school. I quote a short conversation, "Why don't you just give up?" "She doesn't give up! Which is the funny part of this game?" "Shut up!" DAM CHRIS!!!! This is pretty hard to think of ideas. And I'm getting the impression that I lead into a totally different story then I was planning. Oh well!**


	3. Sickness Dominates All

**Chapter 3**

**Sickness Dominants All**

"WAKE UP!!!" Sakura was shaking Naruto really hard. He was unconscious. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully until he heard Sakura's loud voice. He started to stir.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you?" He started to shake his head.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just trying to wake Naruto up." Sakura said this while smiling.

"Don't even bother. Also, where's Kakashi? I bet he ran away." Sasuke was annoyed and he raised his fist in anger. Naruto woke up later and joined the anger with Sasuke. They kept on agreeing on what they should do to Kakashi the next time they see him. Sakura was staring at them all dumbfounded and said to herself, "Wow! They're getting along better just because of one person, but you know what they say! One person can change everything." She shrugged and sighed.

She walked away. _But what Kakashi did was mean, disappearing just like that. _"Hmph!"

So everyone went home thinking about Kakashi dying. They had a good night sleep and woke up to find themselves sick.

Sakura got the measles. Naruto got the chicken pox. Sasuke got a very high fever.

**All in their rooms……..**

Clutching the blanket all saying this at the same time. "WHY!!! OMG!!!! OMFG!!!!" Naruto's mother was really tired, but she had to stay home to take care of them.

She was the only relative they had………..The father was an orphan. The mother's family had a reunion. They died just because the barbecue grill caught on fire and she was the only known living family member. There were rumors that a cousin had survived because they never found his body. The mother's thoughts……………_No, I can't let them die! I don't them to! I'll do anything to not let them die._

Sakura hollered, "DIDN'T I GET MY SHOTS LAST WEEK??!!! THIS IS SO CRUEL!!!!"

Naruto screamed and cried, "I DON'T LIKE BEING SICK!!! ESPECIALLY CHICKEN POX!!! IT ITCHES!!!"

Sasuke went back to sleep. Sakura fainted. It took a lot of time to make Naruto sleep.

**I IIIII _IV_ V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII XIV XV XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX**

Hidan smiled. "This will be an interesting mission for us. Kakuzu pouted, "When will we get the money for this?"

So they were sick for a whole two months. Naruto and Sakura's mother was getting sick so they had to take care of her. Sasuke was alone so it was hard to take care of himself.

**The First Day the Three of Them Got to School**

"Ah! This is going to be torture."

"There's so much homework. I totally bet that!"

"Hn"

"LET'S GO NARUTO!!!!"

"WAIT A BI….AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

**School**

The usual crowded school has become almost empty. Someone noticed them and the usual crowd came to greet them. But it was chaos everywhere that was talking to them. "What happened?" "Are you friends now?" "What did you do?" "Did Tsunade-sama punish you?" "Tell us what you did that got you suspended!" There were rumors that you hit someone!" "Is it true?" Sasuke was surrounded by fan girls. Naruto was surrounded by his teachers and his two friends. Sakura was surrounded by most teachers and her classmates.

Everyone had forgotten the incident. Their memory of that fight is gone until they see the next generation of that fight once again. Once again Kanna will try to rise. What will happen? Nobody knows.

It was too bad for Sasuke because he always comes early. And it's lucky for Naruto and Sakura because they always come just in time. "The bell has rung! Go to your classrooms immediately!"

Tsunade's loud voice echoed through the school. She was holding the newspaper and fanning herself even though the air was freezing cold. Everyone quietly went to their classrooms, but inside the classrooms were gossip and talking. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke fell, they were squished to death by the amazing amount of people and talking.

"Good thing you didn't go. I need to talk to you. ALL THREE OF YOU!!!!!!"

They groaned and followed her. _Why am I going? I'm a straight A student! What did I do? I'm the best in my class.** OMG!!!! I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!**_

They talked about a serious matter. They were totally whacked out when she was explaining. They groaned when she finished. "Let's meet them shall we?"

Tsunade led them into a classroom.

"Come in here! I'll leave you people here to understand each other. Try to not get these two emotional." Tsunade said this _really _cheerful that the three of them got disgusted.

Then she whispered, "They're really sensitive."

Then she pushed them hard and slammed the door. They didn't even have a chance to open the door because she immediately locked it. The room had no windows or in specific terms, nothing at all. There was just two people whispering together sitting in a corner. They walked to them and got up and introduced themselves.

"Hi! My name is…"

**Lclsurfer: OMG!!!! I can't believe it! I have to take notes for this story because I can't keep track on who's who in this story, like what they're doing. This is so horrible. I spent $40 in just 2 days. $10 goes to my crappy brother who literally forced me to buy candy from him. $30 goes to books at the book fair at school! Yay, BOOKS!!!!!!!!**


	4. Let's Be Friends

**Chapter 4 **

"**Your New Friends"**

"Hi, my name is Kisame!" Everyone fell back. They never saw anyone with a fish face before.

"Is this a dream?"

"A talking fish? What the hell is that?"

Kisame got really mad and annoyed. "Who do you think you're talking to? Do you know who..."

The other guy covered his mouth. Kisame was twitching his eye. The other guy was just staring up ahead, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke face turned to hatred. Sakura realized they knew each other very well. She looked at both of them twice.

"I'LL KILL YOU, ITACHI!!!!"

Sasuke's hand stated to form chidori. He lunged it at the wall and started heading toward the other guy whose so-called name is Itachi. The guy looked a little surprised and Sakura confirmed it when he asked himself chidori. Naruto was still surprised by Kisame the fish.

Itachi stopped chidori easily by grabbing his wrist. He stopped it so easily. Itachi had empty eyes. He was the kind of person that never showed any emotion. Naruto finally turned his attention to Itachi. At first, he was confused at first, but then he turned angry.

"LET GO OF HIM!!!"

Naruto started to join him. He formed Rasengan. He hit Itachi. It was a bushin. Itachi started to speak.

"We're not supposed to fight at school." Then he brushed himself and finally introduced himself.

"I'm Itachi." And then he just walked out the door. Kisame explained that Itachi wasn't a social person. He also said that they were supposed to hang out with each other for the next month. And then the three of them started cursing Tsunade. Kisame was just standing there looking at them like he had just met the most retarded person ever.

**The Next Day**

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kisame said this happily. Sakura immediately gave him a ninja mask.

"Wear this!" Kisame was taken back and asked, "Why?" He had those big puppy eyes on his face. It totally didn't look cute at all. So that would mean it didn't work. So Kisame went Kisame's Genius Begging Plan #2, sobbing like crazy.

Naruto really didn't a fish face hanging out with him so he started to yell, "WEAR THE DAM MASK AND I'LL GIVE YOU FREE CANDY!!!!"

All during school, everyone stared at Kisame and Itachi. When they looked at Kisame, their faces were disgusted. When girls looked at Itachi, they went all lovey-dovey, while boys were filled with jealousy. Itachi ignored them all. Kisame threatened anyone that stared at him. The three of them just aimlessly followed them wherever they went.

**The Weekend**

Kisame went on and on about his so-called club. He kept on complaining about what they had to do and the members. Itachi was just sleeping.

Naruto had a wonderful idea. "Let's go to the mall."

Kisame was especially happy when he heard that. He screamed like he had just met a really famous pop star. Itachi groaned extra loud. He looked at Naruto and said with hatred, "I'll kill you if we stay for more than 20 minutes.

_OMG!!! Itachi must have had some bad experiences. **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! I NEVER KNEW!!! **HAHA!!!! ITACHI!!! You have someone more annoying then me!_ By this time,Sasuke was usedto Itachi. Now he quietly made fun of him.

**The Horrifying Trip to the Mall/ The Mall**

Kisame was singing the whole way there. They went on the bus. All of the passengers went out the bus door when Kisame started singing in an off-key voice. Kisame was sitting at the front of the bus. The bus driver was having a hard time trying to calm himself down. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sat at the very back of the bus with earphones. The songs were rock songs put at the loudest volume.

They reached the mall. When Kisame followed them, they all heard the bus driver yell, "FINALLY!!!! THE OVERCOOKED FISH HAS LEFT THE BUS!!!!"

Kisame pouted for a while and then smirked. "I'm going to give him a surprise with me when he gets home. He won't be able say anything when he gets ki…..oof!"

Itachi had elbowed him. And Kisame looked like he remembered something important. Sakura and Sasuke were getting suspicious. Naruto didn't have a clue what was going on. If he was in a cartoon right now, he would have question marks all over his head.

**The End of the Day**

Kisame practically bought everything that was his size and were men's clothes. He refused to leave JCPenny. He even grabbed a rack when it was closing time. Kisame started to cry and kept on saying that they were mean and Itachi was a weasel. They kept on pulling him, even the manager and the employees started to pull. Itachi let go of Kisame. Everyone else fell. Obviously, Itachi was stronger then them put together. Kisame was still crying and whining carrying bags around his arm. He was still hugging the rack. Itachi said in his normal voice, "Kisame." He was staring at him for the longest time. Then Kisame started getting scared and then said, "Ok, I'll go."

Everyone sighed. And if they were cartoons, everyone would have anime puffs coming out.

So the five of them went on the bus, it was the same bus driver. The bus driver quietly groaned when he saw them. When he saw Kisame with bags covering every part of his arm, he nearly fainted. So everyone went their separate ways.

_**This is going to be hell!**_

_I can't believe Itachi's hanging out with a dunce._

_I can't believe this is happening to me! _

The three of them was thinking of this at the same time.

_WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI??!!!_

**Lclsurfer: I have finished! We got Microsoft now. YAY!!! Well we got it last night, but it was late. Now, back to School Life Sucks. Ugh. I don't know why, but I do homework way faster on the last minute. Well anyways, see you next chapter. **


	5. Kid Trouble and Moving Mistake

This is a chapter mostly based on Sakura and her trip to the church. I made this because of my horrifying weeks in Chinese school. It's so annoying. These two days were the worst ever. It's like a filler episode.

**Chapter 4 1/2 **

**Kid Trouble**

"NO!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!!"

"Deal with it, my little son!"

This went on for 2 hours. Luckily, her mother got them ready 3 hours early because she knew it would take forever to make Naruto go to the church.

"At least you don't have to listen to long speeches right?"

Naruto mumbled, "Whatever!"

It was a cold winter day and it was snowing. They went on a taxi and quietly waited for them to reach their destination. Sakura didn't care. The only thing she worried about was that there was only going to be little kids. She didn't want to be the only mature one there. Sakura just stared at the window the whole time.

**The Church**

"I knew it."

They were the only ones there for a few minutes until little kids came running in. They were most likely to be kindergarteners to 2nd graders. It was quite annoying. There were only two 6th graders. No high-school students at all. No one she knew except her bratty brother.

Sakura didn't want to be bored the whole time so she decided to make some conversation on her table. Se introduced herself and they introduced themselves. Some refused, but later on told her. Sakura read a few times. She gave some piggy-back rides.

When it was after school, one little girl held onto her hand. It was Jessica. Her mom came to pick her up. Sakura pleaded her mother and brother, "HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!! HELP ME DAMMIT!!!" All they did was stand there and smile and laugh.

She was pulled throughout the whole playground. People were staring at Sakura. I mean would you, if someone kept on saying help me. Sakura began to notice that two other little boys were pulling her other arm. They pulled her all the way to the play place.

Sakura asked them, "Why are you pulling and tugging me here?!"

The little boy answered, "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE COOLEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!!!!"

Sakura got surprised, "WHAT??!!! I'm like the most unpopular person at school!!"

_Ok, kind of since I still have friends. But some people hate me._

Sakura finally got away when her grandma came.

"BYE!!!" Sakura wiped sweat off her forehead.

_Now, what am I going to do about tomorrow?_

**The Next Week**

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

"HELP ME!!!!"

She pleaded to the little kids because this was during church time. And finally 3 girl helped try to pry off the fingers of Jessica.

And now every week, Jessica is like a magnet to her.

It's torture.

**Lclsurfer: And that's what happened. Except that I couldn't add every single detail. Ah well, it was nice complaining in story form, but I'd rather just write about it instead. On with the real story!**

**Chapter 5**

**Moving Mistake**

Kakashi was trying to unlock the cage. Kanna came again.

"It's useless."

Kakashi looked up. He glared for a while then asked a question. "How?"

"Because those are internal locks, once it's locked they can never be open. There's not even a key lock for it. See, it's just a hunk of metal right there."

She started to laugh and dissolve within the fog. All the others in the cage were too scared to do anything. They were all whimpering and crying. He tried to convince them, but they were just too frightened.

**I II III IV _V_ VI VII VIII XI X XI XII XIII XVI XV XV1 XVII XVIII XIX XX**

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

Three sighs were heard. Kisame was still jabbering about a new store that was going to open in May. Itachi said that he had to study for a science test. They thought he was so lucky. They finally survived the weekend.

**School **

The twins were walking to school.

"I don't know how of this can I take?"

"I know."

They both sighed and dropped their heads. Kisame knew their phone number. He would call them ever second. The bill was going higher and higher. Kisame was rich so he didn't care.

"He's not at the front of the school."

"YAY!!!"

"Yes….unfortunately Kisame was feeling blue, so he couldn't come today or tomorrow."

"AH!"

"OMG!!! YOU SURPRISED ME!!!"

"Sorry." Itachi muttered and then walked away. It looked he wanted to tell them something but didn't. The bell rang. They ran to their class. Gai was the substitute for Kakashi. No body liked him because he acted gay and crazy. "TODAY TWO, NO THREE YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WILL BE MOVING INTO THIS HOMEROOM!!!!!"

Everyone groaned. That meant that three other people will have to move. "AND THE LUCKY MOVERS ARE MAKITO SAKI, SUXUMIYA HARUHI, AND TAKASHI MIKOTO!!!! BYE BYE YOUTHUL STUDENTS!!!!"

And so they went to Anko's homeroom and Kurenai's homeroom and three other students came into Gai's classroom. Sakura gasped as she saw who it was.

"AHHHHH!!!!! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!!!!"

The people who came were Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame. Sakura fainted. People gathered all around. The fan girls that were obsessed with Itachi tried to touch him, but the famous glare made them go away for a while. It was so noisy that the next door classrooms came to complain. Both teachers were yelling at Gai and Gai just kept laughing.

Naruto was planning on using the two ice cold water bottles that he saved for P.E., but he planned something that would be worth it. He jumped on a desk and poured the first bottle on Kisame and then while he was jumping away he poured the second water bottle on Sakura. Sakura immediately went up chattering away. Kisame wasn't on the desks. Kisame was heading straight for Sakura. He realized that at the last minute and fell all over her. Now both were unconscious. Itachi slapped his forehead and started rubbing his temples. Naruto was laughing so hard that it hurt so badly. He got a stomach ache later at lunch.

Itachi was steaming that he put his head down on the desk. His face was red with anger. Itachi kept ranting on about that he was hanging out with a bunch of idiots. Sakura and Kisame were still unconscious at the nurse's office. Naruto was forced to watch over them since he was the cause of the ruckus.

He had made the whole school out of control just because the classroom had gotten louder that it was like screaming fans in a concert. **_It was worth it all right._**

There was more punishment than that. He had a month of detention. Naruto also had to do 200 hours of community service.

Itachi visited the nurse's office after school. He had to pull out Kisame out of there because they had mission to do. He literally pulled him out.

Itachi had a calm voice when he dragged Kisame out the door. He was still unconscious. Sakura woke up just in time to see Itachi dragging him. _He must have done this a lot. WAIT A MINUTE!!! Doesn't he care that people stare at him?! _

"FINALLY!!!!"

"AHHHH!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!"

Naruto was still waiting. He stuck out his tongue.

And they went home.

**I II III IV V _VI _VII VIII XI X XI XII XIII XVI XV XV1 XVII XVIII XIX XX**

"I hate this city! Yeah"

"Deal with it!"

"But I don't want to do this mission. Yeah. It's too boring! Yeah"

"The first place we go to is the Museum of Festival Arts Academy."

"OK!!! I'M IN!!!! YEAH!!!!"

**Lclsurfer: I can guess that you already know who the two people are. You know, the ones at the end of this chapter. I'm planning to add the other characters that I don't really use. If I feel like it……..Let's go to the interviews! Goes through papers for a minute………………Ok! Now this is for all the fans of Itachi! Why are you so obsessed with him?**

**Fan Girls: BECAUSE HE'S SO HOT!!!! (Starts screaming)**

**Lclsurfer: This interviewing idea was a bad one! BYE!!! (packs up and boards an airplane all the way to China)**


	6. Orochimaru, Sasori, and Deidara

**Chapter 6**

**Orochimaru, Sasori, and Deidara**

"Ok, so where do we go now?" Sasuke was looking at the brochure and he didn't know where they were going to do next. There was a special festival to celebrate the birth of the mayor's daughter. The mayor was obsessive with celebrating things so this was pretty normal. The good thing was that every time they celebrated something, there were different things.

"Hm, I don't know." Sakura was sucking a lollipop staring at the clouds.

"LET'S GO TO THE SLIDES!!!!" Naruto was having fun and he had monkey plushies on his head. He was holding an ice cream with his left hand and his right hand with an opened bag of chips. They were both empty so he only a cone and a bag because he dropped both of them. For some reason, he still was holding them.

"Fine!" Sakura and Sasuke said that because there was nothing else to do. Kisame and Itachi wasn't with them because they said they had to pick up some friends. Lol, who knew that Kisame had more friends? How can anyone stand him?

The three of them wondered this for a while. There were questions that were laid unquestioned because they might killed.

"Please listen to this announcement…….please."

They turned their heads to the stage that was usually holding a play or a small band.

"I just got a request and now I have 1,000 dollars! Um, don't mind that. But welcome Mr. Orochimaru!" There was small amount of applause. Everyone knew who he was. He loved snakes and his skin was pale white. He had purple eyeliner on and purple nails. He also had long, black hair. He always wore this weird outfit, but everyone knew him as an evil person that had immortality. Of course, no one knew for sure that he had immortality everyone believed it. Especially the little kids, they had nightmares just by looking at him or hearing his hissing voice.

"I want you to know that the mayor has agreed to have me adopt his little daughter." There were gasps to be heard. "And as a little treat, I have Gwen Stafani playing Danger Zone. The stage disappeared and reappeared with Gwen Stefani. It was obvious that she was a hostage because she had chains on her feet. And the stage had bars. The police ninja couldn't do anything. He had total permission to do whatever he wanted to do.

Everyone slowly backed away.

"So do you still want to go to the slides?"

"Nah, I want to go back home!"

"Me too!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmmmm………………..I don't get this map. Yeah"

"That's because you're holding it upside down! Give me that!" Sasori grabbed the map.

"Hey, I was just going to the road that we were just on! Yeah"

"I knew it! We're lost!"

"Why don't you lead? Yeah"

"I will!"

Sasori was getting annoyed that every time he let him go where ever he wanted, they got lost. They were supposed to meet Itachi and Kisame an hour ago and there still on the same road that they had left. Which was the road right next to the museum. Deidara loved art and always thought his art was the best.

So they walked and Deidara kept on complaining. Now they were two hours late. "Did you know that there was a festival today in this town? Yeah. They're celebrating the birth of the mayor's daughter. Yeah"

"Who the hell cares?" Sasori didn't look back. Deidara was taken back. "I do. Yeah"

"Who cares about you?"

"My mother! Yeah"

**Konoha Gates**

"What's taking them so long?! I bet they were lying!"

"Why would they disobey the leader's order? Quit whining Kisame, you're giving me a headache!"

That shut Kisame up.

**Ten minutes later…………………….**

"Hey, I see them!" Deidara and Kisame shouted without knowing that the other person was saying the same thing. Deidara added a Yeah though. They started running, and then stopped.

"Finally!" Itachi and Sasori said this at the same time. They knew that they said this together because they both have the most annoying partners ever. Itachi was rubbing his temples.

"What's up?"

**Home**

Naruto was glued to the TV. He was watching Fear Factor. It was the second challenge. It totally grossed Sakura. _They're eating and swimming in worms. Ugh. _But Fear Factor is so interesting.

At Sasuke's house, he was training at his backyard. He was hoping to beat Itachi some day.

He stopped to take a drink of water. _Must train harder!_

Sasuke decided to visit Sakura and Naruto's house.

**Meet Sasori and Deidara**

"Wow!"

Itachi's two other friends visited Naruto's house. Kisame was looking at the flowers at the front yard.

Sasori had red hair and green eyes. He hated to be late. Right now, he was not wearing his puppet costume. (I don't really know that much about Sasori)

"You know, my first puppets were my parents. I turned them into puppets. I already have 298 puppets. My best one is Sandaime Kazekage."

"No need to know!" Sakura felt sick. _He's probably lying._

Deidara almost looked like a girl. He had blond hair that covered one eye. He also had green eyes. He was hiding his arms.

**The Next Hour**

Sasori and Deidara kept on arguing about what art really was. Sasori kept on saying that eternal art was best. Deidara said that art is beautiful the moment it explodes.

**Lclsurfer: Next Chapter, Sasori and Deidara attacks. Hm, shorter then I expected. (Please don't be confusing)**


	7. Sasori, Don't Die!

**Chapter 7**

**Sasori, Don't Die!**

"Um, so how did you just do that?"

"Oh! You mean the little birdie coming out of my hand! Yeah"

"Yeah, let's go with that!"

Naruto was staring at Deidara. He was wondering how come they kept exploding for no reason.

"It's art! Yeah" Deidara kept saying that when the birds exploded or when the spiders exploded.

Deidara kept on smiling. He signaled Sasori to get something.

Deidara turned around to look at them. "I'm going to kill you. Yeah"

"What are you doing?" Naruto and Sakura were getting freaked out. Sasuke looked calm but you could the fear in his eyes. Sasori and Deidara lunged for them. The two of them pushed them against the window. All five of them crashed through the window.

_Shit! How am I going to pay for that?! **I'M GOING TO DIE!!!! **Why me?!_

"So how do you want to kill them? Yeah"

"I don't know! Just kill them!"

"Got it! Yeah"

Deidara threw some explosives at them. Naruto was dazed so he got hit. Sakura awoke just when it was a few feet away. Sasuke was already conscious so he dodged easily.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura screamed. She didn't want her own brother dead. Her left arm was bloody and it was paralyzed. She couldn't move it at all. _This is how it feels when someone you think you hate is dead…_

**I II III IV V VI_ VII_** **VIII IX X XI XII XIII XVI XV XV1 XVII XVIII XIX XX**

Sakura began crying.

"What are you, a baby?" Sakura stopped. Naruto was alive but barely. He needed medical care immediately. Sakura began to cry again. Sakura was crying in relief and happiness. "Whatever." Sasuke intended to fight them by himself. Naruto couldn't fight even if he wanted to, which he did. Sakura wanted revenge for almost killing her brother.

An old woman came. Sasuke got taken by this guy with nerdy glasses. Sakura wasn't looking at that time so she thought that Sasuke ran away.

**I II III IV V VIVII** **_VIII_ IX X XI XII XIII XVI XV XV1 XVII XVIII XIX XX**

**Two hours later……………**

"Wow, an old woman and a little girl killed Sasori. Yeah"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!

"Who cares? Yeah. I'm just going to right now. Yeah" Deidara threw some smoke bombs and he escaped. Sakura collapsed. And the old woman was muttering something about Gaara.

"Are you ok?" Itachi was looking at Sakura with a worried face. "How's your arm?" "What about Naruto?" "I already sent him to the hospital. How are you?" "Fine, just take care of Naruto."

Then Sakura fainted.

**I II III IV V VIVII** **VIII _IX_ X XI XII XIII XVI XV XV1 XVII XVIII XIX XX**

**Hospital at 4 am**

When Sakura woke up, it was dark. She could the faint rapping on the window because it had just rained the night before and it was still pouring. There were fresh flowers that were on the bedside table. Not that you could see that it's fresh, but she had a feeling that it was. _Itachi looking worried, that's scary! But he looks so innocent like that. THAT'S SO HOT!!!!_

It was a hospital room for two people. She guessed that it was Naruto.

Sakura went back to sleeping. Naruto was peacefully sleeping. He was in a full body cast. He would recover the next day because of the nine tailed fox inside him.

Tsunade quietly closed the door. She had been watching them silently. The heavy rain sounded like rice being thrown the floor, continuously and endless drops of water fell on to the roof. Some slid to the window.

Tsunade wondered when they would awaken. Perhaps they already did because a large amount of people had died. Also the person who was with them at the time, Kakashi……….Sasuke was with them when they attacked. At least on of the Akatsuki members died. She sighed. Now she had to warn the public about the Akatsuki. They were always after the monsters inside random people. Like Naruto and Gaara.

It was now 6 am. It was scary that she was thinking for two hours.

**Kisame's House**

"ACHOO!!!! Yeah. Have you ever cleaned this house before? Yeah. It's filthy! Yeah"

"Well I'm sorry for my bad service." Kisame was offended. Itachi was in the middle. They were standing in the living room. There was no space inside so Kisame just made space and pushed and demolished whatever was in the way. Itachi sighed, "Must I be with two idiots? I can't believe Sasori left me with Deidara. I need someone with the same level of intelligence as me. I bet he died on purpose. I know he saw those two puppets. Ah! I can't BELIEVE IT!!!" Itachi tightened his fists.

Kisame and Deidara were watching. "He was annoyed by us?" "No, no! Yeah. It's just you!" "Lies!" "Anyways, I bet Itachi likes Sakura. Yeah" "You think so? Me too!" "No, I don't!" "YOU DO!!!" Kisame and Deidara shouted this at the same time with big wide smiles on their faces.

Itachi stammered, "T-then why d-d-didn't I-I help her to k-k-k-kill you?"

"I dunno. Yeah" Deidara shrugged.

**Lclsurfer: Story ends when roman numerals reach twenty. I know for sure that this is going to have less chapters than School Life Sucks. Haha! Itachi stuttering. So it's going to be around 13 chapters. Also, I can't believe I killed Sasori in this story. HE'S MY THIRD FAV CHARACTER!!!! (Next to Itachi and Deidara)**


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 8**

**Confessions**

"Ok, bye!"

Naruto came out of the hospital the next day. The Nine-tailed fox healed his injuries. Sakura still had to stay for two more days. Sakura was bored to death. The nurse came in to check her. "You're fine."

She was surprised. Sakura still bruises and scratches all over her. "Really?" The nurse laughed, "Haha! I totally love that joke. It works all the time." "Anything else to joke about?" "Nope, but there's a hottie waiting for you. I'll call him. YOU CAN VISIT HER NOW!!!!!!"

Itachi came looking as normal as ever. "I'm sorry about my friends. I didn't realize that they would try to kill you. I'm very sorry." He bowed in shame. The nurse went out the door, but not without a smirk to her and admiring eyes to Itachi. She could even hear what her thoughts were saying; _I can't believe that girl is hanging out with a hottie like that! I want him to fall in love with me right now! Don't be her boyfriend, be mine!_

Sakura made a face. Right when she did that, Itachi's face was right in front of her. He kissed her forehead and then whispered something dangerous. She widened her eyes.

Then he hesitantly said, "I think I love you." And then he kissed her on the lips. In one blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Sakura blushed so much that it looked like all the blood went to her face. She felt so hot that she put her face to the pillow. She muttered, "I can't believe him!"

**I II III IV V VIVII** **VIII IX _X_ XI XII XIII XVI XV XV1 XVII XVIII XIX XX**

**Sasuke and Orochimaru**

"What do you want from me?"

"Isn't is obvious?"

"To tell you the truth, no!"

Orochimaru smirked, "Hm, I want to give you more power of course. I can help you train to be a stronger person. I know who you want to kill. Even though you're so friendly to him right now, you know that you want to get revenge."

"Actually, you're wrong. Itachi is a good guy even though he's so quiet and obnoxious and the BASTARD BARELY TALKS TO ME!!!! Ok, I want to kill him."

Orochimaru smiled. "Good."

In the evil and completely pale person's mind he said to himself, _if I can't have Itachi's body, I'll get the next best thing, Sasuke. Even if Itachi is stronger than me, I still have Sharingan and Blue Needles in my hands. Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!_

**I II III IV V VIVII** **VIII IX X _XI_ XII XIII XVI XV XV1 XVII XVIII XIX XX**

**The Next Week**

"Welcome back, Sakura!"

"How come it took you a whole week?"

"They made me stay. Also, there was an ambush next door so I had to move upstairs. Which took forever I might add."

"Whatever, Sasuke hasn't been in school ever since Deidara and Sasori attacked us."

"Where is he?"

"Nobody knows. There has been a rumor that Sasuke is with Orochimaru."

"Is with?"

"NO!!!! I meant that Sasuke's training with Orochimaru."

"Oh good." Sakura was relieved. Naruto told her what happened after Sasori died. She turned pale. Naruto went green just thinking about it. (So I'm afraid that I won't be able to tell you what happened to Sasori after he died because it is too gross and sick and deadly to tell you about.)

"Hey, at least we only got two more weeks until school ends."

"True."

**I II III IV V VIVII** **VIII IX X XI_ XII_ XIII XVI XV XV1 XVII XVIII XIX XX**

**Akatsuki**

Leader: _This is how the leader talks during the meeting_

_Deidara, I heard that Sasori died during the battle against those three children_

Kisame sneered, "They were also fighting against an old hag. And one of them joined Orochimaru."

Deidara whined, "Shut up, you're so annoying! Yeah"

_Both of you stop! Deidara, your new partner is Tobi._

"Who's Tobi?" Deidara wondered.

_He found Sasori's ring and Zetsu was with him. He joined the Akatsuki after that._

"He gets to go in that easily?! Yeah. The rest of us had to go through a lot of training and tests to join the Akatsuki. Yeah"

Kisame smiled really big, "The tests were really easy."

"LIAR!!!! Yeah" Deidara pouted.

"Greetings! Deidara!"

"He's my new partner? Yeah. He's puny and I bet he's weak! Yeah"

"I'm not! I once beat the nine-tailed fox half to death."

Deidara groaned, "He's the same as Kisame! Yeah. Except this one brags too much! Yeah"

**Lclsurfer: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! This one I waited for four days. Maybe……………………………………………1stday…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………2ndday………………………………………………………………………………………………………………3rdday…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………4thday………………………………………………………………...…YAY!!! I WAITED THAT LONG!!!!!**


	9. Saving and Loving People We Hate

**Chapter 9**

**Saving and Loving People We Hate**

"Yeah, school ended!"

The school all cheered at once. They were so happy that they cried. Tsunade got all drunk because she was happy too. "No more paperwork for two whole months. Shizune nagged, "You still a whole month to plan everything for next year."

Tsunade cried," NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" "Shizune replied back, "You're the one who agreed to be the principal!"

Everyone threw confetti all over.

"YAY!!!!!!"

**I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII _XIII_ XIV XV XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX**

"Is it really okay?"

"To leave right now?"

"Yes"

"Well duh, what do you think? Yeah"

"Anyways, it's the end of the school year. And I think I should be showing my amazing skills to you right now."

"Whatever, let's go!"

"Are you sure you want to leave your _girlfriend_? Yeah"

"And do you want to finish your mission?!" Itachi glared at him.

"No, it's so boring! Yeah. I don't understand why the Leader wants to get their power so badly. Yeah. I mean, come on, do you really think their power is that wonderful?"

"Let me think about that."

"See? Yeah"

"HURRY UP AND BOARD THE PLANE!!!!!" Kisame yelled in a whiny voice.

"Sure"

"I'm coming!" Tobi said in cheerful voice.

"Just wait a minute! Yeah"

Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi boarded the airplane. They were bored to death and food on the plane sucked like hell. Deidara decided to send a letter to someone. He caught up to the flying plane with his bird. So Deidara decided to just fly on his bird for a while. He was playing with the engines for thirty minute until he accidentally destroyed it. Then he just got a bird to carry it. A big one.

Deidara wondered why he just helped innocent people, also his annoying partner, Tobi. He also hated Kisame and Itachi.

**I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII _XIV_ XV XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX**

_Itachi…_

_I miss him so much. _

_Why am I cursed to love a criminal?_

_Why?_

Sakura wondered everyday where he was. She kept on having nightmares about him. Dying or being tortured. She cried every time she was alone. She couldn't help it.

Itachi did the same thing, except the crying part.

**I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII XIV _XV _XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX**

**Deidara's Letter**

_Dear ----------,_

_Did you hear the news? Sasori died. Now I'm stuck with an annoying little bastard with the most retarded mask ever! His name is Tobi. You know what? He keeps on saying that he is the strongest and most powerful person. He says that he is even stronger than the Leader. I can't believe the moron. I wonder why he was holding back. He saw that move, I know it! Also one of the **special **people joined Orochimaru. And now the Leader wants us to kill Orochimaru. How boring can these missions get? I mean, seriously, **attempting **to kill three weaklings. **Sasori was battling with an old woman and a little girl. **I'd rather take an explosive and blow it up in front of my face. Hidan and Kakuzu are the latest additions to the group. I'll bet they'll get killed even though they're immortal. TOBI IS SO ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Can you help me with a little problem?_

_Please………_

_Sincerely,_

_Deidara -.-_

**Deidara on His Bird**

He went faster than the plane. He even set the bird on the same speed as it was before. No doubt, people these days don't know any thing about technology. Deidara was really sad about that. He wanted a race. Deidara was totally bored these days. He wanted excitement and it wasn't in the Akatsuki any more.

He sighed.

**Lclsurfer: Yay! Chapter 9 is finally finished! I can't think anymore. My head is spinning. Dizzy……It feels like the world is spinning. (Not actually, I just wanted to write something) But, THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Home Sweet Home and a Vacation

**Chapter 10**

**Home Sweet Home and a Vacation**

"Ah! Home sweet home! This is the best place ever."

They were happily staring at an enormous rock that was covering what seemed to be a cave. There was a seal in the middle of the rock. Everyone turned to Kisame.

"Ok ok, I'll do the honors." Deidara and Itachi stepped several yards back. Tobi stayed because he had no idea what was going to happen. Kisame took out his shaving sword and crashed right onto the seal. At first nothing happened, but another two seconds passes and the rock completely broke into a million pieces. Tobi got knocked out by one of the larger pieces. Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi started going in. Tobi was still knocked until an hour later when Deidara poured a bucket of ice cold water onto his face. Kisame wanted to do the same thing except that he didn't want to waste his precious water.

Tobi whined, "Why the hell did you have do that?! Itachi is the only nice one here."

"That's because Itachi is the _polite _one. Yeah"

Itachi was still depresses so he went straight to his room. Tobi wondered why he was so sad. When he turned to follow him, Kisame and Deidara knocked him out and threw him into Sasori's room. It was now Tobi's room. It made a big crash sound.

**Miami, Florida**

"See, this is the perfect place to go on a vacation."

Sakura was so depressed that she went to her bed and lied there on the bed all day.

**_We have to do something about this whole being sad. Why does she have to be in love with a criminal?! Couldn't she just fall in love with a geek or a lifeguard?! WAH!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA IS TOTALLY RUINING MY VACATION!!!!!!!!!! SHE DESTROYS EVERYTHING I LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**The Mall**

The twins' mother was ever so happy to be in Miami. She was constantly shopping and can be seen at the beach. The mother wanted to live in luxury so she did. At least, until they go back to Konoha. Which she will be back to being a stressed out woman.

**The Hotel**

Naruto decided to buy some ice cream and give Sakura her favorite flavor. That was strawberry. Naruto's favorite ice cream was a lemon pop. Mmmmmmmm……………………….. (I have no idea what that is…or have a tried it? I don't know.)

He came back and gave it to her. Sakura just turned the other way.

He shrugged, "Oh well, more for me! Yay!" Then he went outside.

**One month later…On the Airplane**

Sakura sighed, "I missed so much fun!"

Sakura had recovered her depression the day before. Naruto had tried his best and he finally recovered her by reminding her of Sasuke. Sakura had spent the whole day ranting on why Sasuke left. August was the last month until school came back. Sakura sighed. **_At least she's not sad about that guy…_**

"I'm so bored."

"Me too"

"Want to play Chopsticks?"

"I'll totally beat you!"

"Nuh uh! I always beat you!"

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"YOU STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO, YOU STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then everyone on the plane did this, put their finger on the lips and turned to them and made a sound like this, "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura and Naruto got embarrassed.

**One month later…In the Akatsuki Hideout**

Itachi was still depressed.

Deidara whispered, "How long do you think this will take? Yeah"

"Uh, his whole life?"

Deidara hit him on the head. "No, it's going to end today. Yeah" He started grinning evilly while Kisame was crying because he had a big bump on his head.

"We're going to mess up this mission of ours. Yeah"

"How?" Deidara started whispering something to Kisame.

Kisame's mouth opened wide and he started accusingly pointing at him, "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you're going to get in so much trouble!"

"That's the whole point. Yeah. I'm so bored that I don't care what happens to me after. Yeah"

"I'm not taking part of any part of that!"

"That doesn't make sense! Yeah. Anyways, I was planning on using Tobi! Yeah"

**Lclsurfer: For all who don't know yet…………………..YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Harry Potter: The seventh book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows will be released on July 21, 2007. The hardcover book costs 34.99. The paperback book costs 18.99. The deluxe edition costs around 90 dollars. It could** **have been** **released but earlier (July 7) but it would have seemed like they were publishing it in haste. Get it? The seventh month, the seventh day, the seventh year of 2000, the seventh book! The fifth movie, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix will be released on July 13. This may be the last movie of the Harry Potter series. **


	11. Deidara's Risky Plan

**Chapter 11**

**Deidara's Risky Plan**

"So do you want to try it or not? Yeah"

"Won't I get kicked out of the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah. Yeah"

"Then, no!"

"You get paid with free candy every day of the plan. Yeah"

Tobi brightened up. "I'll do it!"

"YAY!!!! I DON'T HAVE TO HELP YOU ANY MORE!!!!!!!!!" Kisame was extremely happy. Deidara had told him if Tobi didn't agree, he would be forced to help him. He knew it was going to be torture and he didn't want to get kicked out of the Akatsuki.

Itachi was still locked up in his room being depressed.

**Back With Sakura**

Sakura sighed.

Naruto and their mom were very worried. Of course Naruto knew why she was so sad but their mother didn't know. She kept asking Naruto what happened but he would just go on the phone call for illegal fireworks. The mother attempted to ask Sakura. She would just sigh and tell her that she wants to be left alone.

Sakura was getting paler everyday.

She only ate one meal a day and that was a snack.

Naruto actually called for some illegal fireworks. He had secretly hidden three crates in the garage. He was expecting ten other crates the next day.

**Deidara and Naruto**

Naruto was waiting at the nearest dock. "What's taking them so long?" He was waiting for a ship.

There was a shadow of a cargo ship. At the front there was a shadow of a man and kid. When it came to view, it was Deidara and a kid with a mask.

"Why are you here?" Naruto was ready to fight him this time.

Deidara shrugged. "No worries. Yeah. I'm here to make a deal with you. Yeah. I want all thirteen crates for thirteen bucks.

Naruto brightened up.

"Ok! You got yourself a deal! Now give it to me!"

"Here. Yeah. Thanks. Yeah"

"See ya, kid!"

They waved to each other cheerfully but they all knew it was fake. Then Naruto got angry at Tobi because he called him a kid. He started running after them but Deidara made a bird so Naruto ended up swimming with the fish.

**Deidara's Plan Put to Action**

"Itachi! We're going on another mission!" Kisame started tugging him. Itachi just punched him. Kisame started crying. Deidara came into the room and said, "You're going to Konoha! Yeah"

Itachi's ears perked up. He got up and started changing. He ran to their private plane. Kisame ran and was almost left out.

**Konoha, after a few hours**

DING DONG

"NARUTO, OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!!"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR TWO DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TWO MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I STILL DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TWO YE…"

"OK, I'M GOING TO THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!"

Her mom was thinking that was so easy because he usually gave up on forever.

Naruto opened the door and it was Itachi. He still looked as cool as ever.

"May I see Sakura?"

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Get out of my way!"

Itachi knocked him out. He ran to her room. "Sakura!"

Sakura wasn't depressed anymore. She got up and hugged him.

They hugged for an eternity.

"Ok, quit the love stuff and go outside."

There was a series of amazing fireworks on display. It was a wonderful night for the two of them. That is, until midnight struck. Than some police came and was coming toward them.

**Lclsurfer: I never noticed that I stopped using the roman numerals. Oh well, chapter 12 is the last chapter. (very short ass you can see)**


	12. Forever Gone

**Chapter 12**

**Forever Gone…**

The police came and they were confused.

"Why are you after us?"

"Those are illegal fireworks! Did you know that? Or did you not know that we play with fireworks on July 4th?!" One of the cops was fuming about his boss firing his ass. Three cars had come. Deidara was mischievously smiling somewhere very far away. He had enjoyed the fireworks too. He was also enjoying them being arrested.

Itachi and Sakura were put in a cell together. Kisame came ad picked them up. Itachi glared at him and then Kisame whined and confessed everything. "It wasn't my fault! I had nothing to do with this! It was Deidara's plan! I just came because Deidara made me! Tobi helped too! Deidara got the illegal fireworks from Naruto! It's not my fault. Don't kill me! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura replied, "Ok…whose fault was it again?"

"Deidara" Kisame sniffled.

"I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi got really pissed and ran to the direction where he last saw Deidara. That was Sakura's house. Deidara was bored. He was waiting for Itachi to come. He thought he was pretty slow because Deidara thought he would be coming now.

**A minute later…**

Itachi and Sakura was right in front his face. They were about to destroy him. Deidara smiled. He whispered a few strange words.

_Akne ponk la destiny le gong het der gointung zetty zest, sacrifice of Sasori, bring back forth a flower, the name is SAKURA!!!!_

Time stopped. Deidara stood up and walked to Itachi who was frozen in time. "You look like you're dead! Yeah" Sakura broke free of the time spell after he said that. She was still aiming for Deidara and then she hit her house.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aw! Yeah. I feel so bad for you!"

"What did you do?"

"I stopped time! Yeah. Naruto and Sasuke broke free already too. Yeah. Let's see if they can save you! Yeah"

He repeated the spell.

Sakura screamed. She felt like she was dying. Pink chakra came out of her. The chakra flowed out of her and it went to this little globe. In the globe, it looked like cherry blossoms were falling.

"Why are you doing this?"

Deidara smiled. "I was bored. Yeah"

The last of the chakra flowed out of her.

Deidara waved. "Bye! Yeah"

Then he dropped the globe and he disappeared. Sakura was knocked out for a few days. The time spell was still there. The next time she woke up. Everyone was there. Ok, not everybody but it was a lot. There was Kakashi and all the bad people and Sasuke and Naruto…

The moment she saw her brother, she began to cry. She ran to him and cried a lot. Even though she hated Deidara for all the things he did to them, he sacrificed himself to help them. She cried a lot. She wanted to get out of the time spell. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know how to use their power so it felt like they were going to be trapped in time forever.

Kakashi knew how though…

He thought them how for a thousand years. They never aged a bit. Naruto and Sasuke unwillingly held hands and broke the spell. Sakura ran to Itachi's arms and cried even more. The two rivals had lost the last of their powers. They had used every last drop of it. They were both worn out.

"Deidara died."

"That fast? That seems impossible! How?"

"He stopped time."

"And he aged himself and that's how he died?"

"No…Deidara sacrificed himself. Even though it's been years now, I can still remember that moment very clearly."

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not!"

**Last Day**

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

"Yes, I can't see you ever again."

"Why? You can always leave the Akatsuki."

"Because they are going to kill me."

"But I want you to be with me as long as you can"

"I'm sorry."

"WAIT!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!!!!"

"Goodbye forever."

**Lclsurfer: IT'S CELEBRATION TIME!!!!!!!!! I found Chris's myspace! I'm so good. I'm sorry that it's so short!**

**Also**

_**THE END**_


End file.
